Adventures in Supposedly Non-existent Places- Gracelings
by Princess Meria
Summary: My friends and I walk in to different messy closets and end up in Rohan. Follow us as we adventure through Rohan, Roshar, Tortall, and Autumn. We now have ended up in the Seven Kingdoms. Will we be able to stop Hitler before he wipes Gracelings off the face of the kingdoms?


**If you like this please leave a review. I cannot post the adventures to Rohan, Roshar, or Autumn because they do not belong to me. I do not own the seven kingdoms. If you enjoyed hearing about our adventures here, let me know and I may post our adventures to Tortall. The people with common names are my friends in real life.**

* * *

Okay, so I really liked writing about Tortall and so I am going to write about another land that I call the Graceling Lands because that's where it's first mentioned. It is seven countries called, Nander, Estill, Wester, Sunder, Middluns, Monsea, and Lienid. Across from Monsea, Estill, and Nander, are the two countries called The Dells and Pikkia. It has been fourty-five years after King Nash of the Dells fought to hold on to his throne with his brother Brigan and a young woman famed for her beauty, and her father, Fire; thirty-five years later, after the Dellian war, young Katsa saves the ten year-old princess Bitterblue (Bitterblue is now 28) from her father, Leck. It has been ten years after Bitterblue has tried to find the truth of her father's reign. This is where we are plunged.

"ARRGHHHH! Why after every time we go into a cave does this happen?!" I shouted, as the torch light went out and the cave floor disappeared beneath my feet. The light came back right in time for me to brace myself against a jarring impact.  
"Ouch. Why do our landing always have to be hard?" I asked, pushing myself off the ground, wincing and rubbing my shins and knees. I looked around and gaped, this looked like Lienid, near Prince Greening Grandmalion's castle! My friends were groaning as they too got off the ground. Leah looked at me and gaped.  
"What!" I demanded.  
"Your... your eyes!" she gasped. The others were staring to.  
"What? Shit... oh shit." I hissed, and I raced to a stream. There I looked at what had my friends acting so weird. There it was; I had two colored eyes, blue and green... wait, blue and silver... no, gold and silver... no, green and gold!  
"Crap crap crap crap crap." I hissed. Least I won't be carted off to King Ror. My friends, who has it? I ran back to them and sure enough, Shannon, Theresa, Elisabeth, and... Katz?!  
"How the hell did you get here, Katz?" I asked. He shrugged.  
"Shannon, Theresa, Iz and Katz, don't freak out but your eyes are double colored." I said. And of course everyone started freaking.  
"Shut up! SHUT UP! Sorry. But you really need to cool it. We're going to be fine. We're in Lienid, so you all don't need to worry about me disappearing or nothing." I said, walking around them to watch the group of what was possibly royalty coming up the road.  
"OY! You there! What do you think you're doing?" the man in the lead called, pointing a finger my direction. His eyes were gold and silver, and though it looked as if he might be blind.  
"Po... Her eyes." the woman next to him whispered. I raced back to my friends,who had followed me to the stream, I could hear the beating of hooves that told me that they were following.  
"Someone spotted us." I gasped.  
"Then we got to run." Elisa said.  
"No use. They know where we'll go. Best to stay here." I gasped, I was out of shape, even though one of my graces was survival. The hoof beats were getting closer and closer. Soon the woman and man burst through the trees, they were followed by two girls and a boy, all on horseback. I backed up as they dismounted, they all had two colored eyes, except for the older girl, she had eyes that changed between two colors for each eye. The man was, indeed, blind, and Graced, Graced with gold and silver eyes, and he wore many rings on both hands, seventeen I think, and several on his ears; the woman was Graced as well with blue and green eyes, she wore exactly ten rings and she seemed to know where would cripple anyone; the boy wore ten rings too and had blue and green eyes; the younger girl wore ten rings and had measuring silver and gold eyes. But that oldest girl... looking at her sent shivers down my back. She look nearly exactly as I did when I was ten; she had brown hair that bordered auburn gold and she looked far more calculating than I did; and her eyes... They gave me the shivers, the way they changed from blue to gold, green to silver.  
"Whatever you're doing it's working, cause I can't tell anything about why you're here." she said in a high thin reedy voice, "Unlike them. You, the one with short hair. You're wonder who hell I am and now you're wondering how the f I know what you're thinking." She pointed to Devon, who stood stock still.  
"Yes, and Theresa is asking how the f you know that; Elisa is wondering how the hell I knew that: Leah is thinking that I've gone insane; I can't hear what Shannon's thinking; Dominique thinks I am insane; I can't hear what Elisabeth or Olivia are thinking." I replied, looking squarely into her double colored mismatched eyes.  
"Tigarine perhaps it's best you don't tell them what they're thinking." The women, Katsa, I knew it, said.  
"Of course, Mama." Tigarine said.  
"Pa? What are their graces?" the boy asked, pulling on his father's sleeve. The prince looked from Shannon to Theresa to Iz to Katz and finally to me. I shuddered, it was unsettling to have a man who was blind looking straight at me with no trouble. Prince Greening Grandmalion smiled, and whispered something to Princess Katsa. Katsa smiled and nodded, the three children nodded shortly after their mother, I nodded in agreement shortly after the children. They had been talking about my friends and I, so I was able to hear what they were saying.  
Po turned towards me and said, "My family and I are sorry for frightening you. Would you accept our offer as guests in our home?" I looked quickly from him to my friends, and giggles began to bubble up from my chest until I shaking so hard that my knees buckled and I hit the ground shaking with laughter. I still honestly don't know why.  
I gasped several times and got a hold of myself long enough to answered Prince Po's question, "Yes, thank you. They'll be needing me to explain everything." Then I lapsed back into a fit of laughter. Theresa rolled her mismatched eyes at me and somehow hauled me to my feet, as Po and his family remounted their horses.  
"Really Martha! What was that for?" Theresa asked as we trailed along behind. I shrugged as I continued to giggle. She's off her rockers! Leah thought.  
"No I'm not off my rockers!" I said indignantly.  
My friends stopped walking and Leah whispered, "How did you know that was what I was thinking?"  
"It's one of my graces, sorry." I said, and we set off again, as I added, "Tip, if you don't want me to know what you're thinking, don't think about me at all. Honestly I'd like a bit of rest."  
"Well that's helpful! You're the one who got us here, Marthal. If we've got questions about this, how can we NOT think of them without pulling you into that thought!?" Dominique said.  
"Simple-ish, ask Katz or Vitt. They know basically just as much as I do." I answered, shaking my head. I looked up and saw that we were falling behind and began to what I thought was a jog.  
"Marthal slow down!" Shannon gasped. I stopped jogging and realized I was nearing the horses and my friends were quite a ways behind me. This is going to get some getting use to, I thought hopelessly.  
"Aren't you tired?" Leah asked, gasping.  
"No that's another part of my graces." I said. I slowed down to walk beside them as we went under a beautifully gilded arch way. This must be Prince Po's castle! As he dismounted, Po motioned for my friends and I to follow him. It's still unnerving to have someone who is blind look right at you with no trouble.  
Po led us through the open double doors, up a flight of stairs and down a corridor. He began pointing to each room and saying who would be staying in which room. The first pair of doors, one on either side of the hall was Leah on one side and Dominique on the other side, second Elisa and Elisabeth, third Shannon and Benson, fourth Theresa and Katz, leaving me at the very end of the hall, which only had one door. I thanked the prince for his kindness and entered my rooms, to which I promptly collided into Kent.  
"Kent! How did you?! When did you get here?!" I exclaimed. Kent shrugged. I sighed and shook my head and walked into my rooms. These rooms were obviously made for royalty; as if King Ror stayed here when he and his wife came to see their grandchildren. There was a plush rug in the middle of the floor and a balcony that, I assumed, looked over the sea, there were chairs and cushions and a door that must've lead to the sleeping quarters. But I never got to see them because my friends all piled into my sitting room.  
"Why are we here! What's so important about this place's problem?" Shannon demanded.  
"First of all, I know just as much as you all on why we're here. Secondly, 'this place', as you kindly called it Shannon, is Lienid, the seventh country that Gracelings are found in." I said.  
"What's a Graceling? And why do only the five of us have two colored eyes?" Iz asked.  
"A Graceling is a person who has a Grace-" Shannon opened her mouth, "I'm not done yet. A Grace, capital g, is an extreme talent or gift in one area. You know who a Graceling is by their eyes, every Graceling has two eye colors, like blue and brown, instead of the typical one eye color, like just blue or just brown." I answered.  
"Then why do you have four colors?" Leah asked, I turned my ever changing eyes to her, and gasped. For a moment my voice didn't work, except I wasn't the one to answer Leah's question, but Princess Tigarine, who said, "We're the unusual case. There's never been someone with an eye that was two colors, nor someone who's born with Graceling eyes. Just like no one's ever randomly appeared here before."  
"Thank you, Lady Princess." I said, curtsying to her.  
"My parents have been trying to understand why I was born with Graceling eyes, while my brothers and sisters haven't." Princess Tigarine said calmly. Maybe it would be easier for me to explain what is happening here? the princess asked me softly.  
Yes it would, Lady Princess. I'm fair confused myself to be utterly honest. I replied quietly.  
Tiga. Call me Tiga. the girl said.  
Princess Tiga. I countered. It would feel right if I didn't include her rightful title. She sighed and then began to explain what was going on in the Graceling Lands.  
"My name is Tiga, and I am a granddaughter of King Ror. It was three days ago that we got him-" pointing at Kent "- as a messenger from Grandfather saying that there was trouble again in the Middluns and Monsea. Mother's cousin is the King of Middluns and Father's cousin is the Queen of Monsea. Apparently there has been a new political division that are calling themselves the Third Reich." Tiga said.  
"Let me guess. The leader's name is Adolf Hitler." I said, with a grim smile. Tiga nodded and added, "My family is going to Ror City to talk with Grandfather."  
"Well whatever brought us here was both insanely stupid and insanely smart. Princess Tiga, you and your parents found the only people who can defeat Hitler." I commented.  
"Martha you can't be serious." Leah said.  
"Ummm, look who is talking to you? Me, the Holocaust Nut. And don't forget we learned about it in AP and regular World History. I know some of what we need to do so that the Holocaust doesn't happen here." I said flatly. Leah and the others nodded but Tiga looked perplexed.  
"Hitler is one of the famous people where we're from, but not for anything good. He was the mastermind behind one of the worst genocides in our world's history." I said. Tiga's eyes went wide.  
"I thought it was just a rumor that the Graced in the six realms were being killed." she whispered.  
"If you want help stopping this bring us with you. We know more about Hitler than he probably even knows about himself." I said. She nodded.  
Tell the monsters to wrap up their hair and tell the Gracelings to patch an eye. Tiga told me. I nodded and Tiga left.  
"Okay here is the plan. Leah, Dominique, wrap up your hair, we don't want the monster creatures to know what you are. Fancy, patch your - eye, Katz patch your - eye, Spazzy patch your purple eye, and Vittles patch your red eye. We're going to Ror city." I said.  
"Monsters? Marthal, what are you talking about," Dominique asked.  
"28, Basket, look in the mirror. You are what people call Monsters, extreme beauty, you can read thoughts, force people to tell the truth, you can make people do things they don't want to do. Where we're going people will hate you or lust after you or will be like the rest of us." I said.  
"Very pretty," a small voice said. I jumped and looked around, then felt something cold roll down my arm. I looked at my hand and there was Peregrine, my feathered darking.  
"Hello Pipin, it's good to see you again." I said. Pipin made a sharp squeak and seven squeaks replied. Good our darkings had survived Autumn.  
"Martha, we are ready," Tiga said. I gestured to my friends to follow and we made our way back to the front door. Pipin had moved to my neck but I twitched my shoulders so he pooled on my shoulder and stuck out his head.  
"We're ready." I said.  
"Okay, let's go." Po said, asking no questions about the darking on my shoulder. We followed the Prince and his family down to the harbor and boarded a waiting boat. Tiga stay with us while her brothers and sisters played around on the deck. We were silent for a while but the pressure was too much for Tiga and she finally asked, "What is that thing?"  
Pipin squeaked indignantly, I shushed him and answered Tiga's question, "This is Peregrine, Pipin. He's a darking. He was given to me from a previous adventure. There are eight here. Pipin, Toodles, -, -, -, -, -, and -."  
Tiga fell silent, and I turned my attention to the water moving under us. and I remembered the song Gordon Lightfoot sang about Superior.  
The legend lives on from the Chippewa on down of the big lake they called "Gitche Gumee." The lake, it is said, never gives up her dead when the skies of November turn gloomy. With a load of iron ore twenty-six thousand tons more than the Edmund Fitzgerald weighed empty, that good ship and true was a bone to be chewed when the "Gales of November" came early. Lake Huron rolls, Superior sings in the rooms of her ice-water mansion. Old Michigan steams like a young man's dreams; the islands and bays are for sportsmen. And farther below Lake Ontario takes in what Lake Erie can send her, And the iron boats go as the mariners all know with the Gales of November remembered. In a musty old hall in Detroit they prayed, in the "Maritime Sailors' Cathedral." The church bell chimed 'til it rang twenty-nine times for each man on the Edmund Fitzgerald. The legend lives on from the Chippewa on down of the big lake they call "Gitche Gumee." "Superior," they said, "never gives up her dead when the gales of November come early!"  
This ocean reminded me of Superior. Home was always in my thoughts. But so was all I knew of Hitler and how World War 2 ended. I couldn't formulate a proper idea of how to defeat Hitler until I knew exactly what was going on and that wouldn't happen until we got to Ror city or to one of the other six kingdoms.

* * *

Characters

Queen Bitterblue queen of Monsea, niece of King Ror of Lienid, cousin to Po and his brothers, only child of late Leck and Ashen, ungraced.

Prince Brigan half brother to King Nash of the Dells, commander of the King's army, husband of Fire, ungraced non-monster.

Lord Brocker Brigan's father, Lord of a northern Dellian estate, non-monster, ungraced.

Princess Fire daughter of the infamous monster Canserl, wife of Brigan, foster daughter of Brocker, monster, ungraced.

Prince Greening Grandmalion called Prince Po, seventh son of King Ror of Lienid, husband of Katsa of Middluns, cousin to Queen Bitterblue of Monsea, graced with perception.

Princess Hanna daughter of Prince Brigan, ungraced, non-monster.

Queen Jessa queen of Middluns, wife of Raffin, youngest daughter of Fire and Brigan of the Dells, monster, ungraced.

Princess Kalline called Kally, Katsa and Po's second daughter and third oldest of seven, graced with perception.

Princess Katsa called Wild Cat, niece to the late King Randa of Middluns, cousin to King Raffin of Middluns, wife of Prince Po, graced with survival.

Princess Liv Mila's daughter by Lord Archer, hier to the throne, non-monster, ungraced.

Queen Mila queen of the Dells, wife of Nash, former guard of Fire, non-monster, ungraced.

King Nash king of the Dells, only son of King Nax and Queen Roen, husband of Mila, half brother to Prince Brigan, Prince Garren, and Princess Cara, non-monster, ungraced.

King Raffin called Raff, king of Middluns, husband of Jessa of the Dells, Katsa's cousin, ungraced.

Prince Ranold Katsa and Po's eldest son, graced with survival.

Queen Roen Nash and Brigan's mother, wife of King Nax, ungraced, non-monster.

Princess Roenna named after great grandmother, Roen former queen of the Dells, second of three, only daughter of Raffin and Jessa, monster, ungraced.

Princess Rose eldest daughter of Brigan and Fire, named after her half sister's mother, monster, ungraced.

Prince Tanner eldest son of Raffin and Jessa, born in the Dells, first graced monster, graced with temper control.

Princess Tigarine called Tiga, Katsa and Po's eldest child and daughter, named for her fiery passion and ferocity for the villagers and the animals in the forest around her father's castle, graced with survival, perception, healing and plants.

* * *

Glossary

Graceling a person with mismatched eyes, with an extreme talent, found first in the seven countries of Lienid, Monsea, Middluns, Nander, Estill, Wester, and Sunder.

Lady Queen / Princess formal address to a princess or queen, merely Lady for other noblewomen.

Lord King / Prince formal address to a prince or king, merely Lord for other noblemen.

Monsters a creature with extreme and unnatural beauty and the ability to place thoughts in people's minds and read minds and sense where others are, Fire was to be the last monster human, then she became pregnant with Queen Jessa and Princess Rose.

* * *

GRACES!  
Shannon- eyes- Brown and Purple  
Grace- Weapons master

Theresa- eyes- Grey and Red  
Grace- Persuasion

Martha- eyes- Blue, Green, Gold, and Silver  
Graces- Survival, Perception, Healing, and Plants

Katz- eyes-  
Grace- nulifcation of all graces used against him

Elisabeth- eyes-  
Grace-

* * *

DARKINGS! (If u dont know what Darkings are read Tamora Pierce's Immortals series.)  
Martha- Peregrine(Pipin)- has a feather in him  
Theresa- Toodles- has teeth and bites anyone and everyone  
Shannon-  
Dominique-  
Leah-  
Elisa-  
Benson-  
Elisabeth- Hamish-


End file.
